


Sunshine, Sweetheart

by throam (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Canon, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, canon!Ryden, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/throam
Summary: In which there's cute mushy names and lots of gay.





	

"Can I make a cute nickname for you?" Brendon asks me, looking hopeful. I groan in response.

 

"No. It's cliche and gross,"

 

"When did you become Hipster McHipsterface?"

 

"I'm not hipster. I'm not gross or mushy either."

 

"Hey, you're the grossest person I've met in my life!"

 

"Woah, like when?"

 

"Um, when you wrote a love song about me? And released it on an album?"

 

"When did I write a love song about you?"

 

"When the day met the night!" He giggles.

 

"Well you wrote a song about me,"

 

"I don't even write songs!"

 

"I'm fairly certain you wrote Folkin' Around."

 

"You win," he sighs, sounding defeated.

 

"Yeah"

 

"But your song was grosser than mine so you still get a cute nickname!"

 

"Fine then. You nerd"

 

"How about sweetheart?"

 

"Ew, no."

 

"Sunshine?"

 

"Why sunshine?"

 

"Because in your song, you were the day, I was the night!"

 

"Pretty sure it was the other way around. And you'd so be the girl."

 

"Pretty sure neither of us are girls. That's the idea of a gay relationship."

 

"I'm not gay" I mumble.

 

"What do you call this, then?" he asks, waving our interlocked hands around.

 

"I'm gay." I mumble, my voice muffled by his shoulder, where I'm resting my head. "I'm also tired."

 

"Well if we're listing things that you are, then I'll join. You're cute, talented, funny, pretty. Like really fucking pretty. And you-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his, mainly to shut him up. I pull myself away and place my head on his shoulder again.

 

"Sleep, now." I whisper, wiggling closer to him.

 

"Goodnight, sunshine." he whispers. I can hear the smile in his voice.

 

"Night. Sunshine. I love you."

 

"I love you, too."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody needs or wants this but idk I was bored and it's kinda cute? Kudos + comments are lovely (because I'm an attention seeking bitch) ;)


End file.
